Two Worlds Collide A Medieval Tale
by DNAe
Summary: La misión es sencilla,salvaguardar la gema para evitar que Eggman se aproveche de su poder. Pero Sonic se encontrará con un problema inesperado por el camino que su corazón no le permite ignorar...
1. Cap 1

_Nota de la autora: Para esta historia utilizaré personajes del universo del Sonic Team(que pertenecen por supuesto a ellos) asi mismo como mis propios personajes creados por mi misma,que agradecería que nadie intente "plagiar"._

_Dicho esto; este es uno de mis primeros fics,asi que les agradecería que no sean muy duros conmigo. Sin más dilación…_

* * *

-Entonces,todo listo? Puedo irme ya?- Preguntó Sonic con impaciencia.

-Sólo dejame hacer unos pequeños ajustes y..- respondió el zorro de dos colas tecleando a gran velocidad en un gigantesco ordenador. –No creo que tengas problemas. Una vez allí te enviaré la localización de la gema por el transmisor de la capsula. Ve a por ella y vuelve rápido y todo saldrá bien.-

Sonic apenas escuchaba,demasiado palabrería para é ía qué tenía que hacer y eso le era suficiente.

-Ah,Sonic?- Intentó llamar su atención. –Supongo que no hace falta que te diga… que cualquier mínimo cambio que intentes hacer en el pasado puede afectar al tiempo presente.-

El erizo azul asintió con la cabeza mirando directamente a la capsula ante él. Tails suspiró,pero confió en que su amigo no se metería en más problemas.

-Bien Sonic,todo listo.-

Sonic no esperó a introducirse en aquella capsula que le serviría como maquina para viajar por espacio-tiempo. Se puso firme y levantó el dedo pulgar a su amigo,esa era la señal.

-Nos vemos pronto Tails!.-

Con tan sólo pulsar un botón,Tails hizo que la maquina desapareciese en un gran haz de luz.

Salió de la capsula algo aturdido. Miró la pequeña pantallita transmisora de la maquina pero no tenía mensajes,esperaba que Tails le mandase los mapas pronto.

Miró a su alrededor,todo era muy verde,con altos arboles y los pastos verdes...Pudo ver a algún conejo corriendo entre los arbustos. "No está mal" pensó.

Mientras esperaba sus indicaciones oyó el galope de unos caballos acercándose. Intentó esconder la maquina como buenamente pudo entre unos arbustos y se subió al árbol mas cercano que encontró.

Los pasos de los caballos se detuvieron muy cerca de donde él estaba,podía ver la escena perfectamente desde arriba.

-Ay Ferdinan..eres un osado!.-

-Mi osadía,querida dama,hará que vos caigáis a mis brazos como pajarillo al nido.- Su sonrisa era arrogante. Agarró a la dama por los hombros y le estampó un beso apasionado en los labios. Poco a poco los amantes cayeron rendidos a la pasión.

Sonic,cansado de esperar y avergonzado por la escenita,decidió bajar de aquel árbol. La cara de la joven pareja al ver tal "monstruo" era de esperar. Nisiquiera sentían vergüenza por cómo se encontraban, sus mentes se quedaron en blanco,muertos de miedo.

-Ehmm..Me encantaría quedarme a ver el espectáculo pero tengo cosas que hacer.- Y desapareció seguido de una estela de luz azul.

No sabría decir por cuánto tiempo corrió. La luz de su transmisor de muñeca,el cual Tails le proporcionó en caso de emergencia, se había apagado,por lo que debía estar lejos de su maquina del tiempo.

Se detuvo frente a un pequeñito í se sentó en la orilla y se quitó los zapatos decidido a refrescarse un poco los pies.

-Ah,que fresquita!.- Exclamó.

-Quien anda ahí?!.- Parecía una voz femenina. Sonic giró la cabeza y vió una fina espalda cubierta por un largo pelo negro. Estaba bañándose justo a un lado de él,aunque algo alejada. La muchacha, de espaldas a él, giró la cabeza intentando ver mejor. Apenas pudo ver algo ¿azul?,como algo.. ¿puntiagudo?. Asustada volvió a preguntar.

-¿Quién..quién eres?!-

Sonic sonrió.Dió dos pasos hacia ella hasta que volvió a replicar.

-Quieto! No oseis acercaros a mi o lo pagareís caro!.-

-Ah si?.¿Y que piensas acerme? ¿Soltarás tus brazos para pegarme dejando al descubierto lo que escondes con ellos? Um..Igual merece la pena morir asi.- Se puso en plan vacilón.

-Soy la hija del Duque, sobrina del Rey, el cual mandará cortar vuestra cabeza si poneís un solo dedo encima de mi! .¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?-

-Eso no puedo decirte,pero sin embargo, a mi si que me gustaría saber tu nombre.-

La chica giró un poco más su cara para verle bien,pero se trataba de una criatura que no había visto nunca. No sabía si salir corriendo o quedarse inmóvil. Por miedo a enfadarle le dijo su nombre.

-Me llamo.. Soy Lady Dana... -

-Bueno pues, encantado de conocerte Lady Dana!.- Sonic se giró dispuesto a coger sus zapatos para marcharse. Ahí fue cuando ella se giró completamente,con el agua llegándole por el vientre y cubriendo sus pechos con sus brazos,preguntándose aún si esque acaso estaba soñando o quizá se había desmayado y estaba teniendo una alucinación.

Sonic la miró al notar el movimiento del agua mientras se ponía sus zapatos. Bajó la cabeza un poco ruborizado y salió pitando del lugar.


	2. Cap 2

Mientras Lady Dana salía del agua le contó entusiasmada a su doncella la historia del "ser misterioso" que había conocido en el lago.

-_Quizá fue demasiada agua para usted.._- Susurró ella.

-_No!. Estoy segura de lo que ví, aunque parezca extraño._- Ahora sentía más curiosidad que otra cosa.

Sonic dirigió sus veloces pies al poblado. Todo tenía un aspecto tan pobre.. Las calles y los castillos estaban hechos de piedra, pero a pie de calle la gente tenía unas pequeñas casas construidas en madera. Había mucha gente gritando por el mercado, compitiendo por los mejores precios. Robó una especie de capa de mendigo de una ventana de una casita y se la puso por encima para tapar su aspecto "extraño". Recorrió las calles del pueblo conmovido por cómo vivía la gente en aquellas épocas.

Caminando por las frías calles vio una cara familiar a lo lejos. Era aquel hombre protagonista de la tórrida escena cuando llegó a esta época. Iba caminando animadamente con otro hombre. Se acercó un poco a ellos y escuchó claramente que hablaban.

-_Jamás mentiría! Te digo la verdad! Era la criatura más extraña que jamás he visto, ¡y hablaba!. Era azul y..y tenía..su cabeza tenía una forma rarísima!_-

-_Jajaja! Venga ya Ferdinán! No os imaginaba tan bromista_.-

Decidió seguirles sin nada mejor que hacer. Entraron en una enorme casa, que contrarrestaba mucho del resto de casas viejas. Sonic se quedó fuera, pero se subió a una de las ventanas para verles mejor cuando oyó su nombre…

-_Ya habeís hablado con el Duque sobre vuestro matrimonio con Lady Dana?_.-

-_Oh,sí. Envié una carta al viejo diciéndole "lo mucho que admiro a su hija y lo hermosa que es, que sólo querría honrarla" y bla bla bla. Palabrería que se me ocurrió_.-

-_Y os hizo caso?_- Preguntaba el otro hombre con interés.

-_Esta noche he sido invitado a cenar a su palacete, así que supongo que podríais decir que sí. A ese buen hombre le quedan muy pocos amaneceres que ver.. Está desesperado por encontrar un buen esposo para su hija. Así que con unos cuantos halagos lo tendré en el bolsillo._- Ferdinán se miraba las uñas sonriendo con bastante desprecio.

-_Y cuándo os caséis con ella?_-

-_Bueno,si el viejo no se muere ya me encargaré personalmente de él. Después llegará la repentina muerte del Rey, una tragedia, que al no tener herederos dejará el trono a su sobrina,y sorpresa!, a su nuevo marido. Me divertiré un tiempo con ella.. Pero si se pone muy pesada mi pobre esposa seguirá el destino de su padre. Pero yo ya seré libre para reinar._-

Los dos amigos rieron sonoramente. Sonic estaba apoyado en la ventana escuchándolo todo y le hervía la sangre. Recordó las palabras de Tails sobre que no debía intentar cambiar nada de el pasado, ¿pero cómo iba a dejarla a su suerte sabiendo lo que le pasaría?.

Deambulo por las calles del reino, buscándola casi inconscientemente con la mirada, en su camino devuelta a por su maquina del tiempo. Seguidas por el trote de los caballos llegaron Lady Dana y su doncella. La gente se abrió paso para ellas mirando con la cabeza baja y ellas prosiguieron su camino hasta la casa del Duque.

Las siguió burlando a los guardias para lograr entrar dentro, aprovechando cada columna y mueble a su paso para poder seguirlas, ellas entraron en un cuarto y cerraron la puerta. Esperó detrás de un jarrón enorme aquel pasillo sin saber muy bien aún qué hacía allí, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta que se abrió dejando salir a la doncella, quien caminó apresurada por el pasillo hasta que la perdió de vista.


End file.
